


(friend like that)

by casicastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/casicastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence stretches for a few beats, and then Charlie speaks again; softer, almost like she’s telling a secret to a child. “You do know it’s okay that you’re in love with a guy, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(friend like that)

“So, the _Supernatural_ books.”

Dean sighs; they’d only been able to make it an hour into the drive before Charlie brought it up. “Yeah.”

“All that stuff actually happened? To you and Sam?”

“Well–” he glances at her, shrugging, “I didn’t read them all, but as far as I know of, it’s all true.”

“You’ve both been to Hell, then.”

“Yeah.” Then, “Wait, how’d you know Sam went to Hell too?”

“That’s where the series ends, dummy. Sam says yes to Lucifer, Lucifer kills Bobby and Castiel and nearly kills you, but then Sam takes control and jumps into the Cage. _Exeunt_.”

Dean balls a fist on the steering wheel. “Fuckin’– We _told_ him not to publish any more books, the little–”

Charlie looks over at him. “You know the guy?”

“Knew him, yeah. Haven’t heard from him since – well, since that happened.”

“Mm. So is it true he was a prophet?”

Dean huffs. “Yeah.”

“So how does the story go after that? I mean, obviously Sam’s walking around hale and hearty now.”

”’ _Hale_ ’?”

“Shut up.”

It takes Dean a moment to figure out how to reply. “Death brought him back.”

“Wh– Death? Like, the creepy Horseman guy?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Wow.”

They drive in silence for a few blessed minutes, and Dean almost thinks she’s finally going to let it go.

“So it’s just been you and Sam since then?”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, after Bobby and Castiel died.”

Dean frowns in confusion, then realizes. “No, Cas got brought back to life, and then he healed Bobby.”

“Oh. But you two are on your own, _now_.”

Dean takes a breath, but doesn’t respond.

Charlie squirms. “Okay, sorry, moving on.”

“No, it’s – Bobby died, a bit before we met you. And Cas,” he pauses, swallows. “Cas is gone.”

She nods. “You know, that’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard out of you.”

“Charlie—”

“Dean.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “It’s – it’s complicated.”

“I’m getting a pretty strong ‘he-dumped-me-but-I’m-still-in-love-with-him-woe-is-me’ vibe from you right now, to be honest.”

“What?” Dean turns to look at her again, gut-wrenching confusion on his face.

“…Oh.”

“ _What_?”

“He doesn’t know, does he?”

Dean’s gaze snaps back to the road.

“Wow. Sorry.”

The silence stretches for a few beats, and then Charlie speaks again; softer, almost like she’s telling a secret to a child. “You do know it’s okay that you’re in love with a guy, right?”

Nothing.

Charlie leans back, turns and addresses the window. “You know, it’s almost funny. ‘Cause when I was reading the _Supernatural_ books, I was convinced that Castiel was practically head-over-heels for Dean. I mean, the guy literally got in trouble in Heaven for caring about him too much.”

Still nothing.

“And then he full-on rebelled against the other angels and died for him. Like, _twice_. That doesn’t happen for just an ally.”

Dean’s still staring determinedly at the road, but she thinks she’s made her point.

The rest of the drive passes in an easy silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://casicastiel.tumblr.com/post/48310362660/


End file.
